Vocabulary Test
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: Harry finally tells his potions professor how he feels, through his NEWT extra credit Vocabulary test. Quite short, and a little bit angsty in the middle. Review for sequel. SeverusSnapeXHarryPotter


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. rowling does.**

**Make sure you understand the vocabulary before you go on; otherwise you might be very confused.**

**Yay, ME! SeverusxHarry Forever! Illooooove this!!! And don't go calling me a pedophile either, because I'm warning you now….**

**xXxXxXx**

Read and memorize these terms for the Potions NEWT Extra Credit portion of the final next week. Be prepared to use them in examples.

1. Trace – List the steps

2. Analyze – Break apart (into parts or steps)

3. Observe – To study or examine

4. Explain – Tell how

5. Contrast – Tell all the ways things are different

6. Compare – Tell all the ways things are the same

7. Support – Back up with details

8. Describe – Tell all about

9. Irony – The opposite of what you expect to happen, does.

10. Formulate – Create

11. Compatible -- Well-suited, able to work together easily.

12. Intoxicating – Fascinating or overwhelming to the senses or mind

13. Predict – Tell what will happen next

"Hmmm." Harry Receiver-Of-To-Many-Pieces-Of-Fan-Mail Potter said, " I wonder what I could do with this. I bet I could bend this to my advantage and get Severus to…" he searched his mind for the right phrase, "…notice me. Finally."

xXxXxXx

Day of Potions Exam

xXxXxXx

"You will have approximately two hours to complete this part of the exam, the practical. Create the potion from the instructions in front of you. Work individually. Begin!" he snapped loudly.

Harry smiled and used his time wisely. First he read, then re-read the instructions, then took the list of ingredients to the supply cupboard, then… etc.

When his perfectly brewed De-Aging potion was done he sat back with a smug look on his face and smirked at Malfoy, and his over flowing cauldron or bright pink bubbles. Which, by the way, he had nothing to do with…for once. _Oh, Damn. He fixed it. No fair._

"Time!" Snape sneered, "Bottle your potions and bring them up to my desk."

After carefully spooning his into a vial, Harry clearly labeled it _**De-Aging Potion, Harry Potter **_and went up to the desk with it, confident he didn't fail that part of the test.

Snape waved his wand and cleaned off the desks, levitating their cauldrons into a full sink to soak while they took the written portion.

"You with have another two hours to complete the written part of this exam." The students quickly filed back to their desks and plopped down, rifling through their stuffed book-bags for quills and ink. "You will be writing an essay about degenerative ingredients, and doing the multiple choice and short answer sections. Begin!"

xXxXxXx

Two hours later

xXxXxXx

Snape abruptly stood up behind his desk and told them to stop writing and bring their papers up to him. "The Headmaster," he informed them as they came up one by one and handed over their papers, "has informed me that I am obligated to also offer you imbeciles an extra credit portion to boost your abysmal grades up to a more suitable percentage. Hence the study-sheet I handed out last week. If you do not wish to take it, leave now."

More than half of the already small class left; Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors left in the room. Snape passed the sheets down the rows and left the room in favor of his office for a few moments.

Harry used the opportunity to cast a tricky charm on his paper, then another spell to hide what he was doing and make it look like normal, right out of the textbook answers. Then he charmed it so no one else but Snape would be able to read the hidden parts. The the carefully hidden words would appear, right after he marked a grade at the top.

(A/N: Oh, how I wish I could do this sometimes….-stare off into space dreamily- T.T)

By the time the Professor came back into the room, Harry had already completed the actual vocabulary sheet (See above), and was just starting his hidden one.

(A/N: Original writing normal, _Hidden writing italics.)_

1. Trace – List the steps

_Ex:_

_I discovered you weren't really so bad after all, you just need a healthy dose of coffee before your Gryffindor / Slytherin classes._

_I got to know you a little better._

_I began to understand you._

2. Analyze – Break apart (into parts or steps)

_Ex: I broke your personality and life (that I knew) into parts I could comprehend._

3. Observe – To study or examine

_Ex: I observed you for a long time, reading into your every move._

4. Explain – Tell how

_Ex: I tried to understand what I felt, but I didn't know._

5. Contrast – Tell ways two things are different.

_Ex: You're mostly Dark, I am mostly Light. You like black, I like red. _

6. Compare – Tell the ways things are the same.

_Ex: You and I both know the pain of war. We both are afraid to let others in._

7. Support – To back up with details

_Ex: We both grew up in abusive households; you were pressured into joining the Dark Lord, I because of something I didn't even know existed._

8. Describe – Tell all about.

_Ex: Your eyes are as dark as night, hiding all your silenced pain and suffering from the world. You have never let anyone in, except Albus, and not even completely him. You only wish someone would, could love you. The real you is ridden with emotional holes, you need someone who cares to patch them up again, to help you recover from your wounds._

_Ex: Your hands are soft and skilled, your long slender fingers perfect for potion making. Your black hair is soft, not greasy like the others say._

_Ex: You are truly beautiful in your own way, no one else's._

9. Irony – The opposite of what you expect to happen, does.

_Ex:_ _Is it irony that the Gryffindor Golden Boy was told the hat's first choice for him was Slytherin? If only Draco Malfoy had been a little nicer to his first friend, Ron, on the ride to the Castle…_

10. Formulate – Create

_Ex: I've been creating reasons not to tell you for 2 ½ years now, how I really feel._

11. Compatible – Well-suited, able to work together easily.

_Ex: People say we are not at all compatible, but I believe we are. You simply don't wish to be reminded of my father. That I can understand perfectly._

12. Intoxicating – Fascinating or overwhelming to the senses or mind

_Ex: __You__fascinate__ me __deeply__. __I wish to know you better._

13. Predict – Tell what you think will happen next

_Ex: I predict you will most likely ignore these words, and me. Or you will accept my feelings…._

_I truly, truly love you, Severus Snape, with all my heart. On my Magic, I so do swear._

Harry silently stood up amongst the scratching of test-taking quills to give the professor his paper. When Snape took the paper from his hand, Harry let a slight expression of sadness and hope linger on his face for a few seconds. As he walked out the door, he looked back and gazed calmly, straight into his snarky Professor's eyes and held to gaze, allowing is emotions to seep through, just enough so Severus would be able to tell, later, what his eyes were truly portraying.

Then he turned and walked away with his head held high in the air, carefree grin plastered onto his face.

He was free.

**xXxXxXx**

**Wow, this was short. -blinks-**

**If you want a sequel, click the pretty review button or PM me to tell me and to give me ideas.**

**~Crazilyinsanelady~**


End file.
